ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Wall Writings
.]] Wall Writings are writings made of paint of various colors that appear on the walls throughout the dark gallery and the Fabricated World during certain instances in the game ''Ib''. The writings serve to relay messages to one individual at a time—to either Ib, Garry, or Mary. The authors of the writings include the Abyss of the Deep, Blue Doll, Mary, and the community of the Fabricated World as a whole (not including Mary). The color of the paint usually matches the respective area that the writing is seen in. Sightings Guertena Art Gallery *"come down below ib ill show you someplace secret " This is the first wall writing that appears in the game after Ib checks the blue liquid oozing out from the bottom of the Fabricated World's frame. The author of this piece of text is presumably the Abyss of the Deep, since the painting served as the entrance to the Fabricated World. The lack of capitalization and punctuation in these statements may indicate that the author maintains a childish or unsophisticated temperament. Yellow Area *"BEWARE OF LIPS" This writing appears in the main hall of the Yellow Area. It cautions the player not to examine the Lips up ahead, until Ib has gotten the Wooden Apple. *"The Liars' Room" This writing appears in the northwest corner of the main hall, labeling the Liars' Room next to it. Gray Area *"Do you like mazes?" This is seen on the west side of the Labyrinth. *"Hanged Garry" This is a secret message that appears in the right Vase Room, only after Garry kicks the mannequin head in the Mirror Room. If Ib tears down the poster, which explains that someone destroyed a display, the message will be seen. Reading it will increase Garry's Doom Counter. Violet Area *"There is no exit. There is no reason." This message is found straight ahead of Garry when he enters the cord room. *"What is the title of the large floor painting in Guertena's exhibition?" This message appears after Ib pulls the switch in the small room. It is required to read. Ib must select "Abyss" when the choices pull up, as that is the answer to the question. Brown Area *"I want you to have fun, Ib" *"Come to a fun world without any adults" *"We'll be together" *"You, me, and our friends" These messages appear as Ib walks past Clown, appearing in order from right to left as Ib walks past. Orange Area *"My heart goes to art. My spirit goes to my creation." This is found in the "Collection" room, on the opposite side from where Mistake hangs. Cyan Area *"Drown in the abyss..." (when Garry is with Ib) *"As you walk into the abyss, do not forget the works you hold dear..." (when Ib is alone) Either of these is found at the starting room, close to Annulated Woman. The above writing, when Ib is by herself, is likely a reference to the titles that Ib cannot read without Garry. Since Ib cannot read them, she will "forget" them, ergo they will not appear in the True Guertena Exhibit. Category:The Guertena Art Gallery Category:Yellow Area Category:Gray Area Category:Violet Area Category:Brown Area Category:Orange Area Category:Cyan Area